Malvago
A malvago is an evil wizard that practiced dark magic. Malvagos are native to Avalor and Cordoba. Abilities Malvagos mainly wield tamboritas. It is currently unknown if they can also wield other types of wands. However, they are the only known type of wizards that can use their "wands" to conjure new "wands" through advanced malvago wizardry.''Gerber, Craig. (July 16, 2018). "No. That's some advanced malvago wizardry." ''Twitter. The only method that one could use to become a malvago was if another malvago cast a spell on them that turned them into one. This spell would also change the recipient's appearance, giving them clothes that made them resemble those of the malvago that transformed them as well as adorning their new outfit with imagery of an animal unique to each malvago. For instance, Fiero's dark-colored robes were a trait passed down to his "students", Victor and Carla Delgado."The Race for the Realm", season 2, episode 10. Some malvagos could become exceptionally powerful with enough training. Fiero was able to cast a widespread petrification spell that affected all of the guests present at Mateo's Royal Sorcerer induction ceremony. This spell would have become permanent by sunrise if a certain potion listed in the Codex Maru, a book written by the magically adept Maruvians that contained modern-day Avalor's most ancient and powerful magic, was not concocted and applied to its victims. Ash's magical prowess was also comparable to that of Shuriki, who was also a remarkable practitioner of dark magic despite not being a malvago herself.''Gerber, Craig. (August 9, 2019). "Depends on who you ask." ''Twitter. Background In Ash Delgado's youth, Zopilote was a malvago with an infamous reputation for looting villlages."Sister of Invention", Season 3, Episode 1. At some point, Zopilote became an enemy of Alacazar."Spirit of a Wizard", Season 3, Episode 24. During King Raul's reign over Avalor, the wizard Fiero was a rival to Alacazar. When Alacazar was selected as Avalor's Royal Sorcerer over Fiero, despite the latter being in line to take the position, Fiero vowed to return as a malvago to strike revenge at those who had wronged him."Spellbound", season 1, episode 5. However, at some point during Shuriki's reign, the false queen exiled him,"Rise of the Sorceress", season 2, episode 7. possibly in relation to her ban on magic in the kingdom.''Elena and the Secret of Avalor''.'' The Delgado family intended on becoming malvagos in order to take over Avalor. In pursuit of this goal, Ash Delgado left her family to became a malvago and spent ten years training her magical abilities under Zopilote, though fell out of contact with her husband Victor Delgado and daughter Carla Delgado during this time, causing them to believe that her plan had failed and that she had died. The father and daughter duo continued with their lives while trying to find another method to become malvagos together."Not Without My Magic", season 2, episode 22. Present history Sometime after her presumed death by the kingdom of Avalor, Shuriki earned Victor and Carla's loyalty by promising to turn them into malvagos if they helped her successfully take over Avalor once again."A Spy in the Palace", season 2, episode 5. Unbeknownst to the two, she had no intent on fulfilling her end of the bargain because of ''her treacherousness''Gerber, Craig. (July 19, 2018). "She lied to them." Twitter. and not being a malvago.Gerber, Craig. (July 19, 2018). "No, it couldn't." ''Twitter. Fiero, now a malvago, returned to Avalor Palace when Alacazar's grandson Mateo de Alva was to be selected as Avalor's Royal Sorcerer at a public ceremony that night. Using his magic, the old wizard used his magic to trick Gabriel Nunez into believing he was on the guest list in order to gain entry into the ceremony. In an attempt to coerce Mateo, Princess Elena, Naomi, and Gabriel into finding him the Codex Maru so that he could steal it, Fiero revealed himself, used a petrification spell on all of the guests, and explained that this spell could only be undone by the magic contained in the Codex Maru. As the four searched for the book, they would later discover that Fiero's spell would be permanent if the reversal potion listed in the Codex was not applied to the spell's victims by sunrise. Mateo would be able to concoct the potion to reverse the wide petrification and defeat Fiero with his own petrification spell. Fiero would be placed in the palace gardens as a statue. During Carla's infiltration of Avalor Palace as "Rita", she discovered a petrified Fiero in the palace gardens. When Shuriki, Victor, and "Rita" raided the palace, Shuriki used her new wand to free Fiero. Though he still was still bitter towards the sorceress for exiling him during her reign, he begrudgingly joined the group in escaping from the palace and city. Despite Shuriki and Fiero's mutual annoyance towards Victor and Carla, the two evil sorcerers were convinced to turn the Delgado duo into malvagos in order to have them pursue Mateo and Gabe for the other two parts of the scepter while Shuriki and Fiero beat Elena to the Jewel of Night in Vallestrella. Though the two former thieves initially had trouble adjusting to their new malvago powers, their enthusiasm and prior knowledge of malvago spells helped them pull through and the group was able to succeed at stealing and assembling all the pieces of the Scepter of Night. Upon learning that Elena and her companions had arrived in Nueva Vista, the group traveled to the city in an to finally eliminate the princess. Ultimately, Fiero would be petrified once more and Victor and Carla would flee with Vestia and Cruz while in possession of the Jewel of Night after Shuriki was defeated by Elena."Song of the Sirenas", season 2, episode 15. At some point prior to Noche Buena, Ash returned to her family's abandoned home. On Noche Buena, the Delgados and jaquin twins would flee towards Cordoba, though the latter would abandon the former after some bickering. A snowstorm accidentally cast by Victor and Carla would make their journey into the other kingdom more perilous, resulting in Carla breaking her leg, but the duo were able to return to their house. The two were surprised when the family's missing mother appeared at the front door, now a malvago as well."Snow Place Like Home", season 2, episode 19. Though Victor and Ash's relationship had become estranged over each other's decisions to break away from their initial plans on becoming malvagos, the family planned to use the Jewel of Night to steal Princess Elena's residual magic from her time in the Amulet of Avalor. Using a spell to temporarily mind-control King Joaquin to lure Elena into a trap under the trick that Victor and Carla had been captured in Cariza, Elena and her companions were captured, but rescued by Naomi Turner, Migs, and Skylar. Mateo would also destroy the Jewel of Night, foiling Ash's plans. Ash would also insist to Carla that they had to flee without Victor and assured her that they would rescue him later. Meanwhile, Victor was arrested and taken back to Avalor to be imprisoned."Naomi Knows Best", season 2, episode 24. Appearances * ''Elena of Avalor'' ** 105. "Spellbound" ** 116. "The Princess Knight" (petrified) ** 122. "Realm of the Jaquins" (petrified) ** 207. "Rise of the Sorceress" ** 208. "Shapeshifters" ** 209. "The Scepter of Night" ** 210. "The Race for the Realm" ** 211. "A Tale of Two Scepters" ** 215. "Song of the Sirenas" ** 216. "The Tides of Change" (petrified) ** 219. "Snow Place Like Home" ** 222. "Not Without My Magic" ** 224. "Naomi Knows Best" ** 301. "Sister of Invention" ** 302. "To Save a Sunbird" ** 306. "The Magic Within" ** 308. "Captain Mateo" ** 311. "Dreamcatcher" ** 314. "Spirit of a Wizard" Notes/trivia * The term "malvago" is derived from: ** The Latin root word, mal, which means "bad" or "evil". ** The Spanish word, vago, meaning "shadowy", "vague", or "faint". References Category:Malvagos